


Sweet Nothings

by electricpopcorncollection, Maddymo123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricpopcorncollection/pseuds/electricpopcorncollection, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddymo123/pseuds/Maddymo123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place when both Adrien and Marinette are 18 and have reveled their identities to each other. How will their relationship go? And will Hawkmoth try to ruin it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversations in the A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually half written by someone I met on sham chat. I don't own anything.

He twitches in his sleep, his eyes fluttering and shutting quickly. His shirt is damp with a cold sweat, and he whimpers quietly. His hair is plastered to his forehead, and a few tears run down his cheeks. It's the third time this week that he's had a nightmare, and it's the worst one yet. They're spooning on the couch and he clings to her tightly as he sleeps, not hurting her, but protectively. He draws up his knees, tucking her into him more. Her eyes flutter open at the movement, turning to face him. She sees the few tears that have started to roll over his cheeks. she brings her hand up to his face and uses a finger to wipe them away.  
He wakes up as she does so, his eyes opening quickly to meet hers. He's never cried in front of her before, but yet tears continue to roll down his cheeks, making his eyes seem greener than they were. He breathes quickly, like he's been running from something, but it's mostly just of the fear he had. The nightmare had seemed very real.  
A look of worry crosses her face. “ Are you okay?” She studies his face looking for some clue that would tell her what was troubling him. She had never seen him cry before, so she knew something must be not be right if it brought him to tears. She placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest feeling how fast his heart was pumping.  
He moves away from her slightly, his back hitting the back of the couch. He hadn't ever been comforted by someone before, he was used to working out things on his own. “I'm fine, Mari. Just give me a moment.” He wipes his face with his hands, climbing off of the couch, and walking to his bathroom. He leaves the door open, but stands at the sink for a minute, seeming to stare off into space.  
She stared at the boy as he walked away from her. She didn't understand why he had left when she had only been trying to help him. She sat up to watch him through the open bathroom door, noticing he was staring off into space over the sink. Letting out a small sigh she laid back down, staring up at the ceiling  
He didn't realize he might have hurt her feelings. He gripped the edges of the sink, his arms shaking slightly, after a moment, he shut his eyes tightly. He stood for another minute before getting a drink, splashing water on his face, taking some sort of pill. Adrien then walked out of the bathroom, changed his shirt and flopped down next to her, looking normal, like none of that had just happened, although his heart was still pounding. “Sorry, Mari, I didn't mean to wake you.”  
“No it's fine…” She said turning to face him. “What was your dream about?” Her curiosity got the better of her. She would understand if he didn't want to talk about it, but he had seemed quite upset. That wasn't something she wanted. She wanted him to be happy.  
He was silent for a minute, not rolling to meet her eye contact but instead looking up at the ceiling, thinking. He sighed quietly after a moment, running a hand through his hair.  
“My mom... the day she left.” His eyes flicked over to her, but he didn't look like he was going to cry.  
She looked down, “I'm sorry. I know that's a hard subject for you to talk about. But you don't have to hide it from me.” She stared at her hands as the words came out of her mouth. She wanted to be there for him no matter what. “I know I could never understand what that feels like but I want to be there for you. I want to help you get through these nightmares.”  
“I-I know Mari, and it's nothing against you at all, it's just really, really hard for me to talk about. I couldn't even talk to a confidential therapist about it. And you are there for me, every day, in ways you don't even know.” He looked over at her, a very small, sad smile on his face, it only lasted for a second. “I just know if I started talking I'd burst into tears and wouldn't stop crying for awhile.”  
She nodded looking back up at him. She wasn't going to push him to talk about it. That wouldn't get them anywhere. She smiled at him hoping that she could bring a smile to his face. She really didn't like seeing him upset.  
He couldn't meet eye contact with her, but decided to tell her just a little bit. “Before she left, she taught me piano. We used to play for hours together, we'd even sing. We fake argued about who was the better singer, and I can't even sing anymore without crying. You've never even heard me so much as hum while I do something, or listen to a song and go along with it.” He realized about halfway through talking he had started to cry again, he stopped talking, sighing once more.  
“I'm so sorry...you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I won't push.” Mari felt her own eyes dampen as she listen to Adrien tell the story. She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze before scooting closer to him and nuzzling her head on his shoulder. “It's okay, I promise.”  
“I'm talking at my own will. It's alright, I needed to say something.” He almost pulled his hand away as she held it, but let her hold it, honestly not used to this type of comfort and support. He looked at her, almost a confused look.  
She glanced up noticing his look of confusion. “What?” A similar look spread across her face. She didn't understand why the boy looked so confused. Had she said something wrong or maybe even weird. She searched his eyes for an answer, but couldn't find one.  
His eyebrows furrowed, his gaze meeting hers. “I've never had someone so concerned over all of this before, really.” He didn't seem upset by the fact, just really confused. He hadn't truly understood the word sympathy until now.  
She smiled up at him, “Well of course I care.” She was quite surprised with his answer, due to the fact she had grown up with people who cared about everything.  
“I guess that's kind of why I didn't share anything with you before, I just didn't really know how you'd react.” His look was less confused but more awe struck at this point. He hadn't grown up with anyone to tell him that it was okay to be upset, it was mostly keep yourself so busy you moved on.  
She smiled up at him, “What did you think I was going to do? I'm not the kind of person who get's mad over emotions. They happen and you have to get them out or they'll boil up until they consume you.”  
His eyebrows raised in surprise, “I don't know, but you know how it is, it just feels weird to cry in front of people, or maybe that's just me. I dunno.”  
“No it's weird to cry in front of people but that's one way you can show them that you trust them. You know they say once you've cried in front of someone you can do anything in front of them.”  
He thought for a moment, multiple expressions flashing across his face as he did so. “I suppose if you look at it like that, it's comforting. I've just been told to keep my feelings to myself, don't let anyone know. Take your medicine, it will help. Blah, blah, blah. I just assumed everyone else was like that too.”  
She narrowed her eyes, “No most people let their feelings out. It's natural. It's actually quite sad that you've had no one to talk to.” She squeezed his hand again, pushing herself closer to him.  
He frowned, rolling slightly so he was facing more toward her, softly squeezing her hand in response, something he normally did with her. “The sad life of Adrien Agreste, what a bummer, huh? He joked, rolling his eyes, trying to lighten the tone slightly  
She let a small smile play at her lips. “That it is, but I'm here to make it better. Isn't that right?” She was hoping these jokes would help lighten the mood and bring a smile back to his face. She loved his smile and at this moment she would give anything to see it.  
The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Yes, milady, that is indeed what you're here for.” He slid down next to her, so they could be eye to eye, the grey in her eyes and the gold in his catching in the moonlight of the window  
She blushed slightly at the contact of his lips to her cheek. “I knew it. It's the only reason you keep me around chatton.” She said with a small laugh, staring into his eyes. She loved the way his eyes seemed to sparkle as the light of the moon caught them.  
“I'm just using you for that reason only. Not for your outstanding personality, beauty, and not to mention the most fantastic croissants in Paris.” He nudged her nose with his playfully, a small smile creeping across his lips.  
She laughed, “Outstanding, really? I'd give it a B+. Tops. And as for the croissants well I can't argue with you there. They are pretty amazing if I do say so myself, and I do.” She smiled at the boy happy to finally see what looked like the beginning of a smile dance across his lips.  
“You're Ladybug, if it's a B+ then I'm not sure who'd you consider an A, other than your mother because I've never met a sweeter woman.” He nodded thoughtfully, seeming satisfied with his argument.  
She thought for a moment, “You have a fair point. I'll let you win this one, but only because you complimented my mother.” She brought a finger up to his face and pointed it at him. “Understand kitty?”  
He crossed his eyes at her finger, a fake terrified expression on his face. He nodded sternly, “Got it. You do realize your home is basically my home, this is basically my apartment room if you know what I'm getting at.”  
She raised her eyebrows at him with a look of fake confusion. “No I don't think I do. Would you mind explaining?” She bit back her smile trying hard to sell her fake confusion.


	2. Midnight Tours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this got so many views in one night. So I had just finished this chapter and I was gonna wait but... I don't own anything.

He sighed, "Well, basically, I just live here, I don't clean or help out, or really have any life skills. At your house, I get to try things and actually feel like I'm apart of something. I mean, I've never even taken you on a tour of this building." He cocked an eyebrow.

At this she smiled, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I'm very upset I haven't gotten the full tour of this lovely building." She said laughing. She knew exactly what he was talking about though. It made sense that her home was more of a home to him.

He hopped over her on the couch. "Time to tour then. Right now, in the middle of the night." He reached a hand down to her, to help her up. He decided that he wasn't going back to sleep, he wouldn't be able to. He supposed she was tired, but she'd tell him if she didn't want to.

She sat up and placed her hand in his, letting him pull her up. "Sounds exciting. I can't wait." She had decided a while ago that the chances of her falling back asleep were slim to none. So why not indulge in a middle of the night tour? "Lead the way."

"Alright, so you already know the basics, the offices, kitchen, foyer and bedrooms. You just haven't been to the boredom breakers and secret passages of the house yet." A small, but impish grin spread across his lips, his eyes showing some mischief.

"Boredom breakers and secret passages? I'm intrigued." She smirked at him, seeing the mischief that had grown in his eyes. She knew this could end one of two ways. They either have a great time or they get in trouble. But she was willing to take that risk no matter what. "So which first?"

"There are things in this house that I'm not sure even father knows about. When you're fourteen and bored, you figure out stuff. And learn how to avoid security guards, but that's besides the point." He walked down the hallway quickly, his night vision coming of aid, even if he wasn't Chat some of his powers had flowed into his normal life. Although barefooted on tile floors, his feet didn't make a single sound. He stopped in front of a wall, looking at it for a moment. "Not this one…" He walked a bit further, "Ah, this one." He knocked on it, and it opened, letting them inside before enclosing them in darkness.

She reached out for Adrien when the door closed, not being able to see as well as him in the dark. "Where are you?" Her hands felt around the darkness, hoping her eyes would adjust.

He took her hand, guiding it to the back of his shirt so she could hold onto him but his hands were free. "Lights are coming on, it's gonna be bright." He flipped a switch, lights flickering on, revealing a small library, more of a reading nook than anything. "This is just a little something I found a while ago. Not much, special if it means something to you I suppose."

She looked around the small area." It's so cute. I could spend all day curled up in here." She walked over to one of the shelfs. Her hand reaching out to run across the spines of the books. She couldn't help but smile.

He watched her walk around the room and smiled softly. "You can come here anytime you want to. Besides, you haven't even seen the real library yet, this is just a branch off of it." He winked at her.

She turned around to face him and caught his little wink. "There's more? But this is so cute and private. I don't think I could handle the full thing." She replied dramatically.

He shrugged, and teased her gently. "Well we don't have to see it then, if you don't think you could handle it." He shrugged, biting back a smile, trying not to break his facade.

She walked over to him. "I think I could handle it if you're there with me." She laced her fingers through his. She never wanted to let him go. She wanted to hold onto him forever. Even in this small little moment she could see them lasting forever.

He smiled softly, "Clever bug." He kissed her forehead as she stood in front of him. He began to slowly lead her out of the room, flipping off the light switch and entering into the hallway. He then continued to quickly move down the corridor with her by his side. She had to fight back a laugh as they quickly went down the hallway. She didn't want to alert everyone of their little late night tour. She let him lead her down the hallways. Not really caring where they would end up.

Despite his bare feet and the tiles, he moved silently. Mostly it was because of him being Chat Noir, he had taken on a habit of being very soft footed. He pressed himself against a wall as a security guard passed, pushing her up behind him. She pressed her eyes shut. Her logic of "If I can't see him, he can't see me," taking over her body. She stilled her breath and waited for the guard to pass as she safely hid behind Adrien.*

He let out a breath as the guard moved past, moving quickly against the wall, almost jogging. He finally rounded a corner, and took her down another hallway, this one with no guards.

"How much further?" She whispered. Although he loved to sneak down hallways with him, she was worried they would get caught. She knew how strict his dad was so being caught was the worst thing that could happen to them.

"Not too far." He hadn't been caught before, in all of his years of experience with sneaking. He rounded one final corner, revealing a domed cave-like room. It was filled with water, and lit up with blue light. Since it was all glass, fish swam overhead. He walked into the room, looking up as the fish swam overhead.

She followed his gaze, seeing all the fish. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god. This is amazing. I've never seen anything like this." She dropped his hand and walked over to the wall. She brought her hand hand up to the glass, her fingers feeling the cold, smooth surface. "It's beautiful."

He smiled, "I thought you might like it. I was going to save it for last but seeing we needed a bit of an escape route, I decided to come here." He walked quietly up behind her, not meaning to scare her, his tread being very quiet. "I used to lay for hours here, just watching all the fish."

She turned around to face him. "How do you always know what is going to make me the happiest?" She walked over to the center of the room and sat down, her eyes still trained on the ceiling. She couldn't take her eyes off of the glorious room he had brought her to.

He plopped down beside her, laying his head down in her lap, his eyes turning turquoise from the reflective light. "It's usually a lucky guess." He chuckled softly.


	3. Books and Comfy Chairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't think this story would be so popular. Well I don't own anything.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she watched the fish. She didn't think anything could make this moment better. She didn't understand how anything could ruin it. "I hope this never ends."

"It doesn't have to, we can stay here for a while. Father is out of town, and the guards don't come down here." A purr rumbled in the back of his throat. As he'd gotten older, the suit had had its side effects, one of them being purring.

"Well then I vote we stay and did you just purr?" She looked down at him an eyebrow raised. She knew he had purred when in the suit but she had never heard him do it when he was in his civilian form. She thought it was a cute little sound but she didn't want to tell him that quite yet.

He blushed lightly, "I might have." He laughed, not stifling the noise like he usually would. Besides, it usually didn't work when he stifled it.

She couldn't help but laugh with him. His laugh was contagious. "Well that's adorable." She reached up and pokes his nose with her finger as she said this. Only causing her to laugh harder. All worry about being caught left her body as she decided to just enjoy the moment they were in.

He twitched his nose as she poked it, causing him to purr a bit louder, just with the pleasure of being around her. "I'm glad you like it, because I can't get rid of it." He chuckled softly.

"Well I think it's purrfect." She began to laugh again. Everything about him made her happy and just being around him made her smile. She wouldn't change anything about him if she could.

"Did my lady just make a pun?" He burst out laughing at her. The sound echoing around the room. His green eyes, which were reflecting the blue at this point, sparkled as he looked up at her.

"I might have." She laughed right along with him. Once her laughter had slowed down, she looked down at him. She stared into his sparkling eyes. Noticing how the blue light danced across his eyes, turning them a shade of turquoise.

He looked up at her, noticing she was studying him in a way. He raised his eyebrows, a smile dancing across his lips. "What?" He continued to purr softly, it humming from his chest gently.

"I've just never noticed how pretty your eyes are in this room." She said giving him a soft smile. "I could get lost in them and I wouldn't be mad."

He laughed, "That makes sense, considering you haven't been in here before. This room tends to reflect, especially at night." He sighed happily.

"Well I couldn' think of anything more beautiful." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. She honestly meant that. Even the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower wasn't as pretty as the room they were currently in.

"I'm glad you like it then, m'lady." He blushed softly as she kissed his forehead. "We can come back, but do you want to keep on with our tour? There are a few other things I need to show you."

She nodded, "You're going to have to try pretty hard to beat this room now. You know that right?" She chuckled softly.

"I've got a few ideas, but this room is the gem of them all." He laughed softly, sitting up and standing, reaching a hand down for her.

She put her hand into his and let herself be pulled up. "So what's next then?"

"What do you want to see?" He raised his eyebrows, a small smile on his face.

"Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you." She smiled up at him. She could feel her tiredness hit her like a wave. But she did her best to hide it, seeing how happy he was to be showing her around.

He could see her getting tired, but if she was willing to keep wandering, he trusted her to tell him when she wanted to go to sleep. "Okay, we're going to go to the actual library, but I'm just letting you know, lots of guards. Stay close to me, alright?" He gave a small smile.

"Okay sounds like a plan. I mean this is Ladybug you're talking to. I can be super stealthy." She said with confidence. She trusted him to get them there without being caught.

"I know, I was just letting you know." He gave her a wink, and turned, walking out of the room, sliding along the wall. He channeled his inner Chat, and his movements were very much what they looked like when he moved in the suit. She followed suit, bringing out her inner Ladybug to move quietly down the hallways following Adrien. She almost ran into him, as she was not as well adapted to see in the dark.

He put a hand out behind him as he stopped moving, pushing her up against the wall gently as well as flattening himself, looking around a corner cautiously. He then looked at her, nodded and slipped around, going down the hallway, moving fairly quickly. She followed him around the corner, making sure to keep extra quiet. She caught herself though as she almost tripped over her own feet.

He kept an eye on her closely, he was ready to catch her if she did fall. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a small smile. He reached his hand out to her her. "We've gotta sprint across here, there's a gap between hallways, lots of guards." He was whispering softly, his face close to hers.

She grabbed his hand and whispered back to him. "Let's do it." She smirked at the boy waiting for him to start the run. He looked at her, then the straightaway. He nodded, then took off, running quickly down the hall. Adrien dropped her hand so it was a less likely chance that they would fall. He ran quickly, knowing she could keep up with him, as she had countless times.

She sprinted after him across the gap. Her feet fell silently on the tile as she made her way to the other side, going un-noticed. He made it as well, stifling a laugh and opening a large door, revealing a large library. It was a huge, almost twice the size of their school library. It had a balcony that surrounded the upstairs area, a ladder leading up to it. He shut the door behind them, panting softly.

"Well that was fun," She had stopped to catch her breath once he had closed the door behind them, "Why do you have so many guards in your house?"

"So I don't 'escape.' And so nobody breaks in." He rolled his eyes, a small laugh coming from him. "So this is the library." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's huge." She said looking around. "Is it ok if I go find a book to read?" She said already starting to walk off towards the first shelf.

"Go for it." He walked off to another shelf, keeping an eye on her but also looking for a book that he could read, although he had read almost everything in the library. She walked down the aisles of books, studying each title of every book. She found a book that she thought sounded interesting and sat down in one of the chairs and opened it up beginning to read.

He grabbed one for himself, sitting in a chair that was near hers. "That book is good, by the way." Adrien watched her for a moment before indulging in his own book.

She didn't know how long they had sat there reading for, but she felt her eyelids grow heavy and she felt herself start to drift off to sleep. The book fell on top of her as she slowly fell asleep.

He noticed her fall asleep, and smiled softly, closing his own book. He got up and gently picked her up, carrying her bridal style. He began to head toward his room, padding quickly and quietly, trying to keep her steady in his arms to not wake her. She felt herself being lifted up and nuzzled her head into his chest as he went down the hallways. She loved the way his arms felt around her. Feeling calm she let herself fall back asleep in his arms.

He slipped into his room. Closing the door with his foot. He set her down in the bed, curling up next to her. He decided to maybe try and fall asleep himself. In her sleep she rolled over, facing him. She curled up right next to him, her face buried in his chest. This is where she felt the safest. He put an arm around her, tucking her close to him and letting out a small purr just to lull her softly. He was able to fall asleep after a while, but woke up every so often to check on her.


	4. Morning Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.

Marinette woke up as soon as the sun hit her eyes the next day. "Turn the lights off." She let out out the small groan, trying to block her eyes from the light.

Adrien was awake, much earlier before she was. He had already showered, and poked his head out of the bathroom, his hair still wet. "Oh, you're awake. And I can't turn off the sun, sorry m'lady," he laughed.

"Can you try?" She said, her voice muffled since she had rolled over burying her head into his pillow.

He laughed. "How do you suppose I do that?" He said from inside the bathroom, getting ready while he talked to her.

"That's your job to figure out. Not mine." She turned her head to face the bathroom door.  
"Why do I always have to come up with the plan?"

"Because you're the one that asked about this problem. And you're the smarter one of the two of us." He walked out, in just a pair of shorts, still holding his brush and gesturing while he talked to her. " I'm the brawn and you're the brains. Or maybe you're both. I'm not sure." He walked over to his closet, reaching up for a shirt. As he stretched, the muscles from fighting as Chat Noir were exposed, as well as many battle scars from the times he had protected her.

"Well I don't want to move to figure out how to fix the problem." She whined flipping on her back.

He pulled his shirt over his head and walked over to the wall nearest to the window and hit a button "Better?" He sighed with fake frustration. The button had dropped some curtains, and tinted the windows, dimming the room.

"Much better. See I knew you would figure it out". She was still half asleep, curling herself up into the blankets. "Now come back to bed."

"I'm up m'lady, I already showered. Your turn to get up. Don't make me drag you out." He walked over and put his hands on the bed, leaning over her. His bangs were still wet, but not dripping, but certainly not set in place either, as they hung shaggily over his forehead. A smile creeped across his lips as he watched her curl back up, knowing it was going to be a pain to get her out of bed.

"I don't wanna get up." She curled up into a tighter ball avoiding his stare. "And you can't make me."

"Wanna bet?" He leaned further over her, letting himself drape over the top of her, turning his head so he could look at her.

"Yeah I wanna bet." She said staring at him through half open eyes.

"Alright, we're doing this the hard way then." He leaned back, scooping her up like he had the night before, picking her up out of bed. "Besides, it's already pretty late. It's like eight o'clock."

"Nooo put me back." She wiggled, trying to get out of his arms, but with no luck. "This isn't fun."

He kissed her forehead, holding her tighter as she squirmed. "How much longer do you need to sleep for?" He chuckled, a quizzical smile crossing his face.

"All the time." she whined, still trying to wiggle her way out. "This is abuse making someone get up this early."

"How about another twenty minutes?" He raised an eyebrow, "I'm just letting you know that the bathroom is yours now, and I can only hold Plagg off from it for so long."

She groaned. "Fine. If you put me down I'll get up. I promise." She stopped squirming and looked up at him.

He slowly let go of her legs, giving her time to stand up and get her balance. He held her arm until he knew she was stable. "Alright, I'm going to order food, just meet me down in the dining room when you're ready. You know where that is, right?"

"Yeah I can find it." She kissed his cheek before walking over to the bathroom to begin getting ready.

He watched her for a moment before closing the door and heading downstairs. Ordering them some food and sitting down at the large table, playing on his phone while he waited for her. After she was done with her shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and proceeded to put her makeup on. She walked into his room where she kept some spare clothes and slipped on a simple pink sundress she made. She walked down the stairs and into the dining room. "Morning."

He looked up at her and smiled, glad to have company for breakfast. He was usually alone, so it was nice to have someone to join him in the lonely dining hall. "Good morning m'lady. I ordered for food already, I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine." She walked over and sat in the chair closest to him. "Sorry I'm so hard to wake up in the morning. Next time just dump some water on my head."

He laughed. "No, I was mostly teasing you. I'm used to getting up early and I wanted to have you for breakfast." He rested his cheek on his hand, his elbow propped on the table.

She copied his action. "That is really sweet. But the way you said that seems like it came out wrong." She said biting back a laugh.

He grimaced. "That's not what I meant." He rolled his eyes at her, laughing softly. "Would you have had me make a pun instead?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh no. I can't handle your puns this early in the morning." She giggled a bit. "Especially after being up so late."

He laughed , sitting back as their food was delivered, quickly thanking the butler who served it. "So, what are our plans for the day Mari?"

She reached down and grabbed her fork before picking up a piece of fruit with it. "Well I was thinking we could go to the park or maybe see a movie." She popped the fruit into her mouth. Chewing and swallowing before she continued. "And after we could go to the bakery and get some lunch. And then just chill."

He nibbled on his food a bit, listening to her talk. "A movie sounds nice. All of that sounds really nice, really." He nodded. "I don't have any photo shoots til tomorrow evening, so anything works." He looked up at her, giving a small smile.


	5. Morning Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't think this would get that many views. I don't own anything.

"Ok well, what movie do you want to see?" She looked up from her food. "Cause I'm down for anything, even horror."  
He almost winced. "I don't so well with horror, you don't want to see that." He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous laugh coming from him. "I'm not sure what to see, I haven't been around to see what's out." He ate a few bites of food before pushing it away from him, deciding he wasn't all that hungry.

She stared at him. "Well there's that new Alice and wonderland movie or that me before you. I think you would like the second one. It's supposed to be a romance movie."

He shrugged. "Alright, sounds good to me. I'll check showtimes for Me Before You then." He went on his phone and flipped through the websites, trying to find a good time.

As he looked up the showtimes she continued to eat her fruit in silence. She wondered why he wasn't eating, but decided to leave it be and not ask. "Find anything good?"

"How's one o'clock sound?" He looked up at her for her opinion. His hair wasn't wet anymore,but just damp and fluffy, he'd need to re-comb it in a bit. It fell in one of his eyes as he looked up at her, and he quickly brushed it out of the way.

"Yeah that sounds great." She let out a small laugh as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. She had never seen his hair like this and she found it humorous how fluffy it got.

He jokingly glared at her as she giggled, knowing she was laughing about his hair. "It's like a baby fuzz I know, I've been told." He couldn't help but crack a smile at her, not being able to hold it back.

She reached over and ruffled his hair with her hand. "Well I think it's cute." She smiled back at him.

"I'm not going out with it like this though, so don't get used to it." He laughed, ducking away a bit child-like as she ruffled it.

"But the world deserves to see fluffy hair Adrien." She laughed trying to reclaim his hair with her hand from across the table.

"No, no the world does not need to see fluffy haired Adrien." He sat back quickly, tilting his chin away from her so she couldn't reach his hair.

She quickly stood up and leaned over the table more, just barely missing his hair. "Come on let me touch it."

"Why are you so eager to touch my hair?" He laughed, grabbing her hand out of the air, stopping her from touching it. He also stood being taller than her by almost ten inches was a good thing.

"Because I never get to see it this fluffy. And no fair using your height advantage." She pulled her hand away and walked over beside him. "That's cheating."

He plopped back down in his chair with a groan. "Fine, have at it." He sighed exaggeratedly, pursing his lips in fake annoyance.

"Thank you." She smiled as she reached her hands out to touch his hair. Her fingers roamed through it. "It's so soft. I love it."

He hated to admit it, but it did feel nice as she rubbed his hair. He stifled a purr in his throat as she touched it, his eyes flicking to her. "I'm glad you like it, the problem with it is that it literally has no style. At all. I may not seem into fashion, but I do know what looks good." He winked at her.

She smirked at him. "Oh do you now?" She laughed, then leaned down and kissed him. "Thanks for letting me mess with your hair."

"Do you need proof that I know?" He laughed, returning her kiss gently. You're welcome, I think. He shook his head, running his hands over the top to smooth it lazily.

She continued to smirk at him. "I think I do need proof. I mean I can't just take your word for it."

He studied her momentarily. "Okay, well, I think you should wear your hair down today, but pull your hair back with a head band, one that matches your dress. Maybe with a small subtle decoration on it. I say minimal makeup, maybe light eye shadow and lip gloss at most, but the lip gloss should have shine to it. Sunglasses would look nice too, in substitution of a head band." He raised his eyebrows, dead serious about what he had just said.

She stared at him, dumbfounded from what he had just said. "Well that proofs it. Should I go change then Mr. Fashion expert?"

"No, you don't have to unless you want to. Besides you asked for advice, so,that's it." He shrugged. The butler came in and took their plates, hers almost gone and his barely touched.

"Well I think I should now since you said all that." She started walking towards the steps, before she turned around. "You coming or not?"

He shrugged and followed her. "As you wish m'lady." He took her hand gently intertwining his fingers with hers. She was usually the one to hold his hand first, but he just felt like it at the moment.

She walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. She went over to the mirror and let go of his hand so she could take out her pigtails. "Okay let's see what kind of headbands I have." She went over to her bag and pulled out a white one that had a pink flower on it and put it in her hair. "How's that?"

He sat down on his bed, a bit amused at how much she was actually taking his advice into consideration. She was the designer after all. He had probably just stated the obvious to her. "Looks great, Mari! You always do though."

She blushed slightly, "You're sure it's not to much?" She walked over and stood right in front of him.

"Cute but casual. Like you m'lady." He gave her a smile that he usually only used to fluster her, before making his way into the bathroom to fix his hair.

She crawled onto his bed and sat in the middle of it. "So what do you want to do until the movie starts? I mean it's only ten o'clock now."

"Well, my hair will take like two hours tops." He poked his head out from the bathroom, only one section of it laying flat. He was kidding of course, a grin playing on his face.

"Well what am I supposed to do while you do your hair?" She asked as she began to crawl under his covers and get comfy again.

"You are not falling asleep again!" He called from the bathroom, hearing what she was doing without even looking. "We can patrol after this."

She threw the blankets off of her. "Fine. Let me go find Tiki then". She sighed rolling out of bed. He watched her with a light smirk, finally getting his hair to lay down before transforming into Chat, easily finding Plagg. He stretched while he waited for her. Stretching was a normal thing for him to do before a patrol, just to make sure he didn't hurt himself, especially him being the model he was, he couldn't risk an injury.

After a short time looking, she found the small kawami. She transformed and went over to where Chat was waiting. "You ready?"

"Always!" He opened his window, backed up, and got a running start. He then promptly lept out the window with a loud whoop and onto the next window beckoning for her to follow. She grabbed her yoyo and threw it out the window and across to the other buildings chimney. She flew out of the small opening and landed gracefully next to him.

He stood fully up, stretching upward on his toes and listened. His ears twitched, but didn't really hear anything out of the ordinary. He then proceeded to move forward, glancing back at her every so often to make sure she was still with him. Not that she wouldn't be able to keep up.

"You don't need to keep checking on me." She smirked. "I'm not gonna run off."

He laughed. "Just a habit, I guess." He leapt to another building as he talked. "I really hope you don't run off, we'd have a problem."

She came up next to him. "Oh what would that problem be? What would you do if I just ran off?"

"I'd probably panic, ask you why you were running and then if you didn't respond I'd proceed to chase you." His ears twitched nervously, halfway lowering to his head. "You're not planning for anything...right?"

"Of course not." She smiled. "I could never run from you, at least not for long, you'd catch up to me."

He laughed softly, "Don't sell yourself short. It would depend on how much of a head start you had for me to catch up. Then again, I'd have a lot of motivation to catch you."

She chuckled. "Then let's test it out. Race you to the Eiffel Tower." And with that she shot off on her yoyo, jumping from building to building.

"Hey!" He was surprised, but instantly got a competitive drive. He leapt after her, using his baton to get himself forward quickly. He noticed people below them gazing up at the pair as they leapt and he whooped with excitement. "I'm catching you, LB!" He called to her, nearing her closely.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed how close he was getting. She threw her yoyo farther, making the gap between them greater. "In your dreams" She called back to him.

He laughed and leapt, extending his baton while he did so, the force launching him forward quickly. He ran along the rooftops, finally glad to get a morning workout, even if it was as Chat. It counted, didn't it? She threw her yoyo one last time, having it wrap around part of the tower. She flew threw the air landing gracefully on one of the beams.

After a few moments he landed next to her, crouching on the railing. "I'll catch you next time." He looked at her, a cheeky grin on his face. His chest rose and fell quickly. He was fine to do more, just needing a moment to catch his breath. This was just a warm up.

She looked over at him. "If that thought helps you sleep at night, then keep dreaming." She laughed. He had only beat her once during a race and that was because he had taken her yoyo away before she could win.


	6. Mid-Afternoon Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the story that has no regular updates and is continues fluff. I still don't own anything.

He huffed, “Are we just landing at your house after this?” He looked over at her; his head cocked to the side. He let his ears flop over to the side.

She nodded,” Yeah, my parents aren’t home so we can just go in through my room. Is that ok?”

He shrugged, “Fine by me. Are you supposed to be running the bakery if they aren’t home?” His brow furrowed, that’s what she usually did when they were gone wasn’t it? He’d helped a few times when that had happened.

“Usually, yes, but it’s closed today. So we don’t have to do anything.” She said shooting him a wink.

“Good. Sounds like a lazy day then?” He laughed as she winked. “You know, we haven’t had a video game tournament in a while. And pizza. And junk food day/night. We do have our movie in a bit, though.” He hopped off the railing, standing next to her.

“We can go chill until the movie kitty.” She ruffled his hair. “And we can get that pizza.”

He pumped a fist hearing about the food. “Yes!” He laughed, smiling brightly. A pizza was not a luxury he got to savor often. “What patrol route are we taking today?”

She laughed at his excitement. “How about we split up, make it shorter. I’ll take everything from the right side of the tower. You take the left, and we’ll meet at the bakery.” Without a word, he instantly dropped off of the tower, using his baton to catch himself so he could immediately start his patrol. Only glancing back to see if she made it safely off of the tower, which he assumed she had, considering she just had to throw her yo-yo to another building. 

After she saw he was safe, she threw her yo-yo over to the nearest building and started her patrol. She wanted to get it done quickly but also do it right. She jumped from building to building, checking every street and alleyway.

His patrol didn’t last long; he checked everything quickly. He found nothing out of the ordinary and went to Mari's house, landing on the roof to wait. As soon as she came into his viewpoint, he dropped inside and de-transformed. He’d been in her room plenty of times, but it always interested him because it seemed like there was something new everywhere. Whether It was a sketch or even the slightest scrap of fabric, he noticed it.

After she had finished up her patrol, she made her way over to her house. She saw Chat drop in and silently landed on her roof. She snuck her way into her room and tiptoed behind him. “See something you like?” She said noticing he was looking around her room.

He jumped at the sound of her behind him, a tad startled, he spun around and blushed a bit. “I just was looking at the sketches and things, I always like how your room has something new added to it when I come over, or so it seems that way.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

She smirked at the way he jumped, before de-transforming. “yeah I've been adding a couple more sketches. For some reason, I have a lot of motive to start designing.”

He shrugged, “Hey, that's a good thing, right? Maybe one day I'll model for you.” He was joking, but it came out in more of a serious tone. He would, actually, but he didn't particularly enjoy modeling. Maybe with her, he might?

“Yeah maybe.” She sat down on her bed and looked up at the boy. “So how should we start this chill day?” He flopped down next to her, stretching out and closing his eyes right away, his actions cat-like and a purr already humming in his chest as the portion of the bed he was on had a small sunlight patch, satisfying him quickly. She stretched herself out as well and laid down next to him. She closed her eyes. “Now don't let me fall asleep cause I won't get up.”

He rolled over and bumped her cheek with his nose. “I can’t promise that you might be the one waking me up.” He rolled back over on his back, but moved a bit more over into the sunlight patch, turning on his side slightly. She giggled as his nose rubbed her cheek. She rolled closer to him. Soon she fell asleep curled up next to him.

He fell asleep as well, comfortable in the sunlight of the room. Later, he woke up and checked the time. He realized they had missed their movie, but didn't mind too much considering the afternoon had been well spent with resting. He realized that Marinette had curled up next to him, her arm wrapped around him. He didn't want to move as to wake her, so he laid still, enjoying the small moment they, well, he was sharing with her.

She opened one of her eyes slowly. She saw that he was up before pushing herself closer to him. “what time is it?” she grumbled.

“It's like 3:00.” He moved near her, so their noses were almost touching. He was practically all the way awake; he didn't take much time to wake up after he fell asleep.

She chuckled, “I thought I told you not to let me fall asleep.” she whispered.

“I fell asleep myself, how was I to prevent it? There was an incredible patch of sunlight and a warm bed.” He smiled at her, an eyebrow cocked.

“I know how hard that must have been to resist.” she smiled, “I don't wanna get up now.”

“Well, what do you wanna do?” He laughed. He was close enough to her that he could see the gray in her eyes, and the slightest hint of gold was visible in his.

“I want to lay here next to you forever.” She smiled as she stared into his eyes. She loved the small amount of gold that was mixed in with the bold green.

He kissed the top of her nose,“I'm not sure if forever can work, but a while will do.” He grinned at her.

She blushed as she felt him kiss her nose. “How long is awhile?”

“I don't know; this is not an easy question.” He laughed, his mouth in a half smile.

Marinette pulled herself closer to Adrien, nuzzling her head into his chest. She let out a soft sigh. As she nuzzled into him, he once again began to purr, and let her curl close to him. He wrapped an arm around her, the other behind his head supporting himself. She laughed because she could feel the purr he was making. She brought her arm in front of her squeezing it between him and her, placing her hand on his chest. He looked down at her as he heard her giggle and move her hand. He decided to let himself purr louder to see what she would do.

She smiled into his shirt. “That feels funny.” She laughed.

“Is that good or bad?” He paused his purring for the moment as best as he could, not quite breaking the stream of it but almost.

“It's a good thing. Continue.” She nudged him in the chest with her head.


End file.
